Maruaders , year seven
by lizzylight
Summary: sirius knew they should be together. lily despised him. james was in love. all the drama plus the comedy. join the maruaders in ther last year at hogwarts...
1. sirius black

Finally, back to school! It was sad, really, that Sirius considered Hogwarts his him instead of his own house. Then again, he'd never gotten along with a single soul in his extensive, pure blood family very well. All for the best, they each believed the the Black family to be s supreme race of being, whilst Sirius preferred to think of them as wastes of space and oxygen.

Even if he had spent most of the summer at the Potter's residence, he'd seen enough of his family to make him want to magic out his eyeballs. For now, he wore his favorite, well worn black slacks, and a long red sleeved shirt that was quite form fitting. Wasting no time, he climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express and worked his way to his typical car. It would be good to see James and Remus, and even Peter and the Evan's girl, and have them all be back together again. Being there last year, trouble was sure to find them, and whenever it decided to come, Sirius would be looking forward to it. He slugged his chest over his shoulder and pushed it into the cart on top of their seats. Sitting down and glancing out the window, he didn't know what it was like to wave goodbye to his parents after he headed off to school. With his mother...he really didn't care to know, he was quite content with considering his friends his true family.


	2. lily evans

lily boarded the train for what would be the last time. It was sad, yes. But at the same time Lily couldn't help but think that this would be the best year by far. Lily always thought of hogwarts as a second home. Not the best of homes but still a home. Nothing was ever too dull around there. Not with the marauders runing around.

They were a group of four always causing havoc and playing pranks whenever they had the chance. One particular member annoyed lily so much. James potter. She didn't know what it was about him but she seemed to draw towards him, no matter how repulsive his foolish antics could be. All in all it would be good to see them all boarded the train. smiling at anyone who happened to look her way. She stopped at a compartment and looked in. there sitting all alone was severs snape. "hello severs." lily greeted standing nervously at the compartments entrance. she really shouldn't talk to him. what would james say? james had called him a mudblood and constantly picked on poor severus. "hello lily." severs replied looking down at his feet. lily smiled even if he couldn't see it, and began walking along the corridors searching for a place to sit. shortly after she came to a compartment and inside was peter pettigrew. one of james friends. he was looking rather solemn and lily never really spoke with him much so she decided to skip that compartment and go into the one across from it. she sat down and looked out the window. she couldn't wait to get to hogwarts.


	3. james potter

Mum, there's no need to cry..you'll see me in a few short months." A seventeen year old speaks quietly, ignoring the many stares and chuckles from passing students. 9 3/4 was very crowded, as usual, but it still didn't prevent anyone from noticing the scene that was taking place between him and his elderly mother.

I promise." he added, his heart racing with anger.

How badly he wanted to send all of them nasty glares, threaten them..but they were in fact, unaware of the situation, and had no idea what was the reasoning behind this heart-felt goodbye.

His mother had recently become rather ill, and his best friend Sirius and himself had taken full on responsibility during the summer as her aid-he was also forced to grow up.

He HAD to grow up, quicker than any other seventeen year old."But who's going to entertain me with picking on the cat?-or telling you're not-so-funny jokes?" the woman spoke weakly, sending a weak to her son.

He closed his eyes for a second, shaking his head with his laughter.

she continued, "I will really miss forcing out laughs.

James Potter gripped the strap of his bookbag, while another hand occupied the handle of a rather large suitcase. It was clear where he got his sarcasm from, and it was from this woman right here.

So, it's YOUR fault I'm always in detention?" he asked sarcastically, dropping his bags and pulling her into an immediate goodbye hug. He did it gently, knowing what state he was leaving her in...feeling her weak arms wrap around his back caused his heart to drop. He gulped, as she spoke, "see you at Christmas" in his right ear.

As he turned to walk away, she grabbed his arm violently, "You better not misuse that badge, you trouble maker" she snapped in a semi-serious tone, punching him gently in the arm.

Good thing you won't be at Hogwarts to remind me!" he yelled

as he turned around, picked up his bags, and proceeded to walk towards the train.


	4. james

The Hogwarts Express presented itself in a welcoming manner

Its bright red presence immediately attracted James' eyes, as he dragged his bags.

It seemed like yesterday that he was approaching the train for the first time. It seemed like yesterday, was his first day as his Hogwarts student:

He spent the entire summer before his first year at Hogwarts as a nervous pre-teen, pacing back and forth in his room, impatiently awaiting the letter.

He feared that he would never get his, and would be forced to hang out with the lame muggle children for the rest of his life.

Blowing up mail boxes, collecting rocks, and throwing rocks at people.

...Okay, okay, so maybe he did those things at Hogwarts for the past six years anyways.

James laughed at the memory. It was all starting to hit him-this was his final year at Hogwarts.

In just a short amount of time..he would be out of the castle walls, as a man.

The only sign of being a man I have right now is facial hair". he mumbled to himself through gritted teeth.

It was all so unreal, it was such a dream. He proceeded to walk towards the train's doors as he waved at acquaintances who were staring nervously at his "head boy" badge. They stared as if it was a bad joke.

James however, proceeded to walk-it was his last year, and he was going to milk it for all it was worth.


	5. head boy

Sirius was growing bored of waiting, so he decided he would head out of his cart and look for his comrades. He didn't have to travel very far, as soon as he walked out the door he almost ran head first right into James Potter. "Well hello their, you rascal! I haven't seen you in what is it...3 hours?...Or was it four?" Sirius joked. "Oh looky here, we've got out Head badge all nice and shiny,

wonder how long it is until you lose that badge for some obscure prank?" Sirius laughed. He knew that being the Head Boy was a special privilege, and regardless of if he joked around about it or not, he was sort of proud of James for his accomplishment.

**_james pov_**

Without watching where he was going, James continued to walk on-his mind racing between memories, to nerves, to Lily Eva-

Suddenly, he crashed into someone rather tall and hard as a rock, causing him to stumble backwards a bit. It was none other than his best mate, his partner in crime...Sirius Black.

Bloody 'ell!" he yelled rather loudly, regaining his balance and raising an eyebrow at him.

Wait, wait..I'm confused..you don't go to Hogwarts. First you follow me around all summer, eat my food.." he continued on, dragging his words slowly, making sure to emphasize every one.

and now you follow me on to here?" he grinned slyly, elbowing him. They had been together all Summer, and it actually felt weird being separated for a few hours-he was happy to see him again.

He looked down at the badge, then back up at Sirius.

Ay Padfoot, I have no idea what this metal thing is on my chest. For some reason it was on my suitcase while packing. I /think/ it belongs to you, actually!" he began removing it, then plopped it into his hand.

**_**_"Way to try to curse me with the nonsense of this 'head boy' thing." he said as he walked up the stairs of the train. _**  
><em>**


	6. Chapter 6

James frowned at the badge, "I hope there's no disease or hex on it..I want none of that." he proceeded to pin it onto his shirt.

It was clear that James was absolutely ecstatic to be wearing this badge-obviously through it already being pinned onto his shirt.

He wasn't even in his robes yet and the shiny pin was already laid perfectly on his chest.

It looked quite strange sitting on top of his average t-shirt, but he had to conquer his mission:

The mission to let everyone and their mothers know that he was in fact, the head boy of Gryffindor.

He continued to walk, rememebering the exact words that Dumbledore included in his letter that came with the badge:

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am please to inform you that you have been named

the official Head Boy of the Gryffindor house.

(the letter then continued with the usual congratulation words..he quickly scanned over them, skipping to the end)

Signed,

Albus Dumbledore.

PS: Don't disappoint me. I expect you to stay on your best behavior. You are a big boy now.

James still pondered on the last part of that letter, realizing how much pressure he was under this year.

**lily pov**

****Lily nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard someone shout from the front of the train. "who could that be…" she wondered. the voice had sounded familiar. only one way to find out, she thought. lily proceeded to get up out of her seat and head to the front of the train. there she saw two boys. " i knew it!" she gasped. it was james potter. and standing infront of him was none other than serious black. of course, she thought, who else would be talking so loudly and annoying. james and serious seemed to be laughing at something. "hi james!" lily called out, waving slightly. ** **

_**james pov**_

James still pondered on the last part of that letter, realizing how much pressure he was under this year. (c)

Although he held this position, there would be no way in HELL that it would suffocate his fun.

..right?He cleared his throat.

Yeah, let's rock this bi-"

he was talking about the year ahead of them so confidently, so casually..

until once again, he was cut off by a presence of someone remarkable.

He grinned at the sweet voice..the kind voice that was greeting him. -c-

His ears perked up. It had been months since he heard the voice of Lily Evans..wait, why was she being so kind?

the only words that she usually welcomed him with were short and simple:

get lost.

Hello gorgeous!" he spat out quickly, clearly overran with excitement. A few fellow students laughed, sensing his failure.

Great. There goes that.(c)

He bit his lip, continuing on, "How are you Miss /Head Girl/?" he asked curiously, hoping to regain himself. The two of them were going to be forced to work together this year-whether she liked it or not. And he had spent his entire Summer sounding like a broken record, bothering the crap out of Sirius with that information.

**lily pov**

lily blushed the brightest red. she hadnt expected anything but a 'what do you want evens?' from james. instead she got something else entirely. "hello georgous!" james had replied. students around lily had giggled and pointed. what was he trying to do? was this a joke? did he think his remark was funny? she was just about to say something, something that would surly anger him, when he asked her how she was doing. 'well crap, she thought looking down at her head girl badge. she had totally forgot! james was head boy! they had to be nice to each other!

**sirius pov**

**Lilykins!" Sirius exclaimed, quickly embaracing his friend in a crushing hug. "Prongs, I think you've got a bit of drool coming out of the side of your mouth just there." Sirius joked, pointing to the corner of his friends mouth. Though Lily and James had a rocky few years before them, he was hoping for his friend's sake that everything would smooth out this semester at school. He knew the two of them were perfect together, whether either one of them knew it or not. **

**lily pov**

"im fi-" lily was cut off when sirius suddenly enveloped lily in a hug, shouting 'lilykins!' as he did so. "ugh sirus, cant breathe, get off, now!" sirius quickly realeased her, smiling.

**james pov**

James quickly turned around to face Sirius, ready to say something jerky back to the 'drool' comment. He didn't have drool hanging from his mouth, this was just Sirius at his best,and James knew how to crack him better than anyone else.

Just to make sure, James quickly ran a hand over the corner of his mouth, making sure the kid was wrong..

Actually, James was wrong.

There was drool-a lot.

Typical. Freakin' typical.

He brushed it off with the back of his hand, trying his hardest not to turn red.

He had spent the past six years of his Hogwarts career trying to win the heart of Lily Evans, and had nothing but failure. She would shoo him away, call him names, and always tell him to 'get a life'.

At one point in their fourth year, she even threatened to hex his broom into the wimping willow during a quidditch match, if he didn't take the hint and give up on her.

In fact,it all began on this very train, near this very spot..

it had to be cursed.

He watched as Sirius hugged her, and glanced about the area around them.

There were many nearly empty compartments, some consisting of a few first years, one with just Wormtail (who was already asleep), and a rather acne-cursed Hufflepuff girl.

James smiled at her, wanting to thank her for the assistance in sweet, sweet revenge.

Hey Pads, I think your girl over there is getting a bit jealous." He spoke loudly enough for both him and Lily to hear, and nudged his head in the girl's direction.

**Old habits die hard. **

_**lily pov**_

**_"well, now that that is over i have somewhere to be." lily quickly spun on her heal and rushed back to her previous compartment. what was that? she had felt something when she left, something towards james. but what?  
><em>**


End file.
